Without You
by twineweclipdawngirl
Summary: Erin Black is dealing. She hopes the drama is behind her, only to find it's just the beginning. Now, she'll have to deal alone, what with being banned from seeing her boyfriend and wolf, Seth, being once again ripped away from her cousin, Jacob, and feeling ignored by busy her friends, will that be possible? Where do you go when you have no one to turn to? AFTER COMES AND GOES!
1. Tired and Needy

**Hey guys! I'm writing from my brand new laptop and am so excited to start the third installment in the Erin Black series. You guys are amazing fans! I love you all! I own nothing but Erin.**

I don't remember Edward and Bella leading me back to the reception. Or Sue and Billy ushering me to the van. Or the ride home. Or walking up the steps of the house. It's like I was there, at the wedding, trying to recover from the shock of seeing my cousin and than I was seeing him again, standing in the hallway of my house.

Between us was Embry, Quil and, Seth, all three looking ready to jump at any sign from Jake, and Rachel and Paul, tangled up together in the doorway to the living room, and Sue and Billy, who had come into the house before me.

It was quiet and I noticed most, if not all, eyes were on me. All but Jacob's, actually. He was staring at the floor, looking a bit like a dog awaiting punishment. He was probably waiting for yelling, maybe thought Billy or I would be screaming by now.

A part of me wanted to, too. Maybe if I wasn't still trying to figure out what was going on, I would have, but too many things were on my mind to even really consider it. Jacob was back, Bella was married, and I was so sick and tired of trying to keep up with all this drama. I was so tired.

Turning to Billy, I sighed, "I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to deal with all this now." I walked past Billy, Sue, Rachel, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth and paused at Jacob. He glanced up at my face for a second before biting his lip and looking back down. I almost said something, _anything_, but words failed me. I didn't know what to say to him anymore. So, I kept walking to my room.

I felt someone following me, not even have to turn around to know it was Seth. He slipped into my bedroom behind me, closing the door and leaning against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as I took out a wipe and started cleaning my make-up off. "I'm sorry, 'Rin. I swear I had no clue he was going to come. I'd have warned you."

Shrugging my sweater off and the heels, I pulled the clip from my hair, letting some stands fall in my eyes. "I know. It's fine."

Seth turned his head sharply, looking at me. "Really? You're this cool right now."

I snorted, looking in my mirror to take the dreamcatcher and earrings off. When I was done, I turned to my boyfriend and shrugged, "I'm exhausted, Seth. What do you want from me? Some grand 'reckless-Erin' reaction? Well, sorry to disappoint." There was no emotion in my voice, just a monotone. "Maybe tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

"I didn't mean it like that. I want you to be okay, that's all." Seth said, a little defensively.

I wanted to snap at him that I was perfectly okay and that he worried too much. I could take care of myself. Instead, I walked over to him and turned my back to him, lifting my hair, "Unzip me."

He didn't move for a second and than I heard a, "What?"

"It's just a goddamn zipper, Seth. I need out of the dress and I can't reach the zipper, unzip me. Nothing else. Look away if you want, I don't care." I rolled my eyes and waited, almost laughing at the fumbling fingers as my zipper slipped down.

Making a quick decision, I lifted my arms, letting the dress fall to the floor. I figured, Seth had seen me in a swimming suit and bra and panties is the same thing, right? And maybe he had looked away. Walking over to my closet, I snuck a peek over my shoulder. Seth's eyes were on the ceiling.

I smiled and turned back to my clothes, finding some sweat pants and one of Seth's left-behind hoodies. After tying my hair up, I went over to the bed and laid down, stretching and watching Seth. He stayed put, but met my gaze, "You shouldn't do things like that."

Laughing, I patted the bed, "Spend the night and I promise I won't."

"Billy is right down the hall, fully aware that I'm in here. Jake, Quil, and Embry, too." Seth reasoned, turning around, hand on the door knob.

My smile vanished, a cold feeling running through my veins. I needed him tonight. I didn't want to deal with Jake tomorrow alone. Not to forget, I wouldn't sleep nearly as good without him. He couldn't just go. So I pulled my imprint gold card, feeling needy beyond belief, "Please!"

He froze and set his forehead against my door. "My mother is out there, probably waiting for me."

"Don't go." I whispered, frowning.

Seth sighed, staying where he was. His hand fell off on the door knob and he turned back toward me, slouching against the door. "That is so unfair." He muttered, half-smiling, as he kicked off the door and slid his jacket and shoes off.

I blushed and smiled, moving over to give him room and he laid next to me. One of his hands intertwined with mine, while the other slipped to my hair, pulling the hair tie out. "I like your hair better down."

I rolled my eyes, snuggling up to him. I put my ear over his chest, free hand going over his heart, feeling it beat under my palm. My eye lips fluttered shut, but I stayed awake, not quiet physically tired enough for sleep yet. "I like you hair better a bit longer."

"So why did you cut it so short?" He asked, his voice vibrating through his chest, making me smile.

"Because _you_ like it shorter." He'd told me it made transforming easier. I'd made a mental note to remind him to keep it short for his own sake.

"I'd have kept it longer for you." Of course, he would have. He'd do anything for me.

"That'd be weird." But I didn't want him to feel like he had to. I wanted him to have the choice to do things, like spend the night. I felt a little guilty for making him stay now.

"'Rin, I'm a werewolf and you're my eternal soulmate and we're only 15. I think we covered weird awhile back in this relationship." I snuggled up closer to him as he spoke, still listening.

"Oh, right." Frowning a little, I said, settling back down.

"Go to sleep, I love you, night."

"Love you too."

And then I drifted off.


	2. Our Day

**What do you think? I hope you liked it. I feel like with every sequel, I have that many more expectations to live up to, lol. Enjoy, I only own Erin.**

When I woke up, I was almost surprised to find Seth still laying there next to me. I had half expected him to slip out after I fell asleep. Grateful he had not, I snuggled up closer to him, breathing in his woodsy scent that I loved, and looked at his sleep face.

He looked adorable in his sleep. I'd always thought it, even before we got together. My heart jolted, flashes of memories running through my head. It seemed like I'd been with Seth forever, and really, I had. Thinking back to just being friends felt so distant, though, despite the fact that it'd only been seven months.

Looking back, I had been so blind. Now, replaying it all, I could make out those little glances out of the corners of Seth's eyes, the nervous laughs, even the times were it seemed like he would try to _smell_ me. Then, I thought I was imagining things. God, I was dumb.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth's voice whispered above my head.

"How creepy you were before we got together." I muttered back, turning my head back up to look at his face. "Did you used to smell me or was I really just imagining that?"

Seth blushed scarlet and I buried my laughter in his chest, not want ting to be too loud. He sputtered out, "I-I-I was just curious, really... Lavender...Rain."

"Why don't you do that anymore? Realized how stalker-like it was?" I asked, after I had calmed down. He glared down at me, playfully huffing, he muttered something, too quiet for me to hear. "What?"

He sighed, "I said, I don't have to do that anymore. I smell you across a football field, wolf thing."

Nodding, I shrugged, rolling into the straddling position for a second and pecking Seth's lips, before getting up and going to my closet. I looked in the mirror as I took the hoodie off, meeting Seth's curious gaze for a split second before he blushed and turned to the ceiling.

I shook my head and changed into a tank top and flannel shirt with skinny jeans. "Okay, coast is clear."

Seth got up and went to my window. "I really do have to go now. I can't leave your room in the same clothes I wore yesterday, 'Rin. I'll get murdered."

Rolling my eyes, I pecked his lips, "Go, dork. I love you, see you soon."

He kissed me back, muttered, "Love you, too." and left.

I ruffled the back of my hair, watching as he ran across the lawn, a smile on my face. We are so stereotypical, with him trying to escape before we get caught and me being so needy. It was a bit funny.

Slowly, I turned on my heel and looked at my door, sizing it up. Jacob and all of my problems seem to be just on the other side of that wood door. I felt slightly intimidated as I approached it, taking nice, little, baby steps.

Hesitantly, I turned the knob and pushed through to the hallway. Rachel and Paul were in the kitchen, eating and talking at the counter. Rachel gave me a smile and a morning while Paul waved. I was surprised to find Embry sitting in the living room and not Jake. I sat on the couch next to him, "Morning."

He turned the tv off and looked at me, "Good, now that you're up, our day can begin."

"Our day?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Baby Erin, our day. I've decided that you are too stressed about problems that aren't even yours. I figure you spend way too much time with Seth and everyone else, like Kim and Jake, would probably stress you even more. So, you're stuck with me for at least the next twelve hours." Embry explained, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, so what's first on the agenda?"

"Playing video games at my house, of course!" He exclaimed, jumping up. He turned to me and put out a hand to help me up. I gave him a look but took the hand and hopped up.

"I suck at video games." I commented, opening the passenger door of his truck.

"You don't know how to play any. I am the master and I will totally Yoda you, so worry not." He was just not going to drop this plan, no matter how many holes I poked in it. Sighing, I buckled my seat belt and let him drive us away.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled, hitting the shooting button on my controller. "Get that space scum!"

"He has be terminated!" Embry yelled in the cheesy German accent he'd been using for the last two hours. "Cover me, major Black!"

I laughed and angled my character to be able to cover Embry's person while he ran across the wreckage we'd left behind. A giant, gross alien thing popped up and started to attack Embry's character. "Eat lead, ugly." I shot that sucker down.

The screen flashed, stating that we had won the level. I laughed and set the controller down. "Okay, now I get why you guys are always playing these things. They are kind of fun."

Embry gave me a look, "Kind of? Video games are god's gift to teenage boys."

Rolling my eyes, I got up from my stop on the floor. "I'm thirsty."

"All we got is the tap water. Glasses are above the sink." Em told me as he went into settings and started messy with different things. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed at glass. As I started to fill it up, the side door opened and Embry's mother came in, carrying paper bags.

She stopped, seeing me, "Oh, hello Erin."

"Hey Tiff." I smiled, setting the glass down. "Here, let me help." I grabbed one of the bags from her and set it on the table. She smiled.

"Thank you. I saw Embry's truck and assumed he was home alone. What brings you over?" Tiffany asked, setting the other bag down.

"Just hanging out." I shrugged. Embry came into the room, rubbing his eyes.

I watched as Tiffany tensed, saw the way her eyes wondered over her son, like she was waiting for a screaming match. I knew they had been arguing ever since Embry changed and I didn't want to get in the middle of a family thing. I may be related to Embry, but Tiffany wasn't aware that Embry and I knew that.

"Well, it's nice to see Embry with some of his old friends." She smiled.

"Old friends? Mom, I spend most of my time with Quil and we've been friends since, like first grade. I'm with my old friends. I didn't just ditch them to hang out with Sam and Jared and Paul." Embry said, rolling his eyes.

Tiffany crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the bags on the table, "Please don't mention Sam Uley in my house, Embry."

"Oh my god!" Embry exclaimed, throwing his head back, "Whatever, mom. I'm going. Come on, Baby Erin."

I jumped into action, wanting out as fast as possible. I gave Tiffany a small smile while I passed her and waved as we left. Embry looked annoyed as he unlocked the door of his truck and got in. "I'm sorry. She just doesn't get it."

I buckled and shrugged, "Maybe you should give her a break. I mean, she's just being a mother. She's worried about you and she doesn't know anything about the truth. You're her only family and she obviously loves you."

Embry sighed and looked out of the window, "The point of today was to take your mind off problems that have nothing to do with you. So, shut up and lovingly stay out of my family issues, sis."


	3. Just My Luck

**So, did you guys like the Embry/Erin part? I felt like they needed to get closer. Embry was feeling like a protective older brother and so he helped his baby sister the only way he could think to, by playing video games. I only own Erin and unborn baby Cameron/Daniels.**

"I think I'm showing." Kim said, looking at her stomach sideways from her mirror. "Is that even possible?"

I sat up and looked at her stomach closely, tilting my head to the side. "Well, I guess so. You defiantly have a bump, but not big enough to see if you weren't looking for it."

"I didn't fit my favorite pair of jeans yesterday." She told me, resting a hand on the tiny curve of her tummy. "I'm going to have to tell my mom soon, aren't I?"

"No offense, but, duh. I mean, have you even seen a doctor yet? Do you know how far along you are? Have you been taking prenatal vitamins? No, no, and no. Your mom's the only one who can help there." I reminded her. "Has Jared told his parents?"

Kim snorted, "No! He figures his dad will throw him out once he knows, so we're waiting until my mom knows so we have a plan. What if my mom throws me out, too, though?"

"Kicking kids out isn't Amanda's style. You'll be fine. You and baby Cameron." I giggled, while Kim rolled her eyes.

"This isn't funny, Erin. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant." She hissed, frowning.

I rolled my eyes now, "Shouldn't have, but did. You can't mope around and mourn what could have been. Now, you move on and deal with what is. Not that I can judge, I've never been where you are."

Kim was still frowning, her hand absentmindedly circling her stomach. "I'm seven weeks."

"What?" I asked, eyebrows together.

"You asked how far along I am. I'm seven weeks pregnant according to my last period. That's how you calculate it." She explained, dropping her hand. "I have just over a month left in my first trimester."

"Wow, that far?" I asked, thinking about how odd it was that Kim was pregnant at all, let along almost a third way though the pregnancy.

Kim sighed and sat next to me on the bed, "Yup." She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged, "So, enough about me for know. How are you dealing with Jake being around?"

I laughed, bitterly, "Well, he's not really around. He either sleeps all day or is out doing god knows what. I know me, too, so I can't just talk to him because I'd probably end up saying something dumb."

"You do tend to overreact to somethings, but it's not healthy to bottle everything up either. I would let Jacob come to you. He's bound to try to say sorry at some point and maybe you'll have had time to cool down by than." Kim suggested, resting her elbow on her knee, chin cupped in palm.

"Maybe." I muttered, laying back on Kim's bed, next to her. "I need to buy school supplies." I changed the subject.

Kim nodded, "School starts on Monday. You might want to do that today or tomorrow."

"Want to go with me?" I asked, eyebrows raised, "I need a driver, technically."

She shrugged, "Sure, I can start looking at prices for baby things, too. Create a budget."

We got up. As I slipped my jacket on, my cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID quickly before answering, it was Jordan, "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, it was just a bad cold. What are you doing today? I'm bored." She answered.

I laughed, "Ironically, Kim and I were just about to go out and buy stuff for school. We could probably pick you up."

"Yes! Please! My dad has the game on and I'm about to die over here!" She told me her address, which I wrote down and gave to Kim. Luckily, Kim knew where the neighborhood was. "Okay, see you than, bye!"

"Bye!"

Kim pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"Why did you get two notebooks?" Jordan asked, helping me carrying bags.

"Seth bough his own supplies this year for the first time and he forgot to get one. I told him I'd pick up one when I got my stuff." I explained, sweeping my hair back, behind my ear.

"Wow, you and Seth are serious." Jordan muttered, shaking her head.

Across the hood of the car, Kim's eyes meant mine. Both our expressions read the same thing, 'you have no idea.' Jordan bunched her hair up, tying it up. I watched for a moment, slightly jealous. Her hair was so long, pretty, and straight. Mine was usually frizzy and annoying.

"Where to next?" Kim asked, closing her door and looking at me.

I shrugged, "Oh, can we stop by _Tiffany's_? I lost a bet with Rachel and owe her a tub of ice cream." _Tiffany's_ is the little stop n' shop that is run and owned by none other than Tiffany Call herself.

"Who's Rachel?" Jordan asked while Kim shrugged and nodded, starting the car.

"My cousin-slash-sister. She's dating one of Seth's friends, too. You'll probably see him around school, his name is Paul. He's super annoying." I complained.

Kim laughed, "You only think he's annoying because he's around too often. In reality, he's not that bad. He's my boyfriend, Jared's, best friend so he's like a brother to me."

Jordan looked out of the window and shook her head, "I feel like I'm joining a gang by hanging out with you. You're all connected and stuff. It's like a group or something."

"Watch out or we'll make you go through gang initiation." I snorted, grinning at her in the rearview mirror.

"What's that? Date a hunky hottie? I'd do it, but I don't date." Jordan commented, smiling.

"Don't date?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I have too short of a attention span for a serious boyfriend, so I just have fun and don't date." She told us, looking between us. Kim shrugged and turned into the parking lot of the store. We all got out of the car, Jordan turned and walked backward, facing Kim and I. "Guys are just too much work, in my-" She gasped, tripping back over the sidewalk.

Kim and I gasped and went to help catch her, but she didn't need it. Jordan fall back right into two waiting arms. Embry, who looked huffy, was leaving the store and was right behind her when she fell. Kim and I glanced at each other before speeding up to meet the two.

Jordan was still in Embry's arms, her eyes locked onto his, mouth slightly agape. Embry had this odd look on his face, both of amazement and confusion. "Are you okay?" Kim and Embry asked as we approached at the same time, Embry's voice frantic.

Jordan blushed and giggled, standing up straight, "I'm fine, just dumb." She turned to my half-brother, who was still staring at her with that look. Oh, so familiar look. But it wasn't possible, was it? Was that really my luck? Embry's? "I'm Jordan. Jordan Davis."  
She held her hand out.

Embry seemed to snap out of it, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Embry Call." They shook hands and Jordan laughed.

I was right, I could see it in his eyes, the way he touched her like she was glass, and the way gentle tone newly brought to his voice as he spoke to her.

Embry had just imprinted on Jordan.


	4. First Days and Flirting

**I am debating. I love Jordan and Embry and obviously, they are going to have some conflict with Jordan 'not dating' so they will have a story line. I just don't know how write it. I don't think I want to do a companion because I'm no good at writing two stories at once but I do think I can add third person point of view chapters that center around this couple. I don't know! Give me feedback. I only own Erin, Jordan, and baby Cameron/Daniels.**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Erin Black! Watch your language!" Uncle Billy called from the kitchen. I groaned and rolled my eyes, rushing around my room, trying to find my shoes. The left pink converse seemed to have vanished over night and I only had ten minutes to find the stupid thing. It was the first day of my sophomore year.

Ducking down, I pulled back my blanket and peeked under my bed. There, tangled up in a sports jacket, was my left pink converse. Breathing a sigh of relief, I pulled the shoe and jacket out from under my bed. Tugging the shoe on, I realized the jacket was Seth's from Bella's wedding. I slid it on, so as to remember to give it back, and grabbed my bag.

"Sorry for the outburst, Uncle Billy. Couldn't find my shoe." I apologized, leaning down to kiss his cheek as I entered the kitchen.

He was reading the paper, Rachel eating cereal across the table and Jacob standing by the fridge with a bowl of cereal as well. "That's fine. How are you getting to school this morning?"

"Seth in Sue's minivan, I think." I answered, grabbing a banana.

"Seth? Seth doesn't even have his permit, I thought." Rachel asked, taking a bit.

I shrugged, "He doesn't but he looks older than he is and he's actually a good driver. No one else offered to drive me." I ended, defensively.

"Jacob, why don't you drive your cousin?" Billy asked, looking at his son.

Jake swallowed his mouthful and shrugged, "She didn't ask. Besides, dad, I'm not always going to be at school."

"I didn't ask because I wasn't interested." I muttered, finishing my banana and throwing away the peel. Jacob looked at me from across the table, hurt in his eyes. Whatever, he deserved it.

Rachel glanced between the two of us, sensing the tension, "You could get a ride with Jared and Paul or Kim."

"Oh my god, I call Embry for a ride tomorrow! I didn't know it was a big deal!" I snapped, just as a hank sounded in the front yard. I sighed and walked toward the front door, "Bye, love you guys. See you after school."

Seth was waiting, leaning against his mother's van. He smiled at me, "Good morning, 'Rinny. Ready for the first day?"

I managed a smile, despite my morning, and approached him, kissing him quick. "Morning." I rested my forehead on his shoulder, "Ugh, don't want to go to school!"

Seth kissed my hair, "Sorry, 'Rin. We got to go."

I groaned again and pulled away from my boyfriend, getting into the passenger side. As Seth climbed in, I asked, "So, do you know anything new about Embry? Jordan didn't text me back last night, but she was in a great mood all day yesterday."

"I know how annoying it is to have a newly imprinted pack member. He doesn't stop thinking about her long enough to eat. He was all excited to see her today." Seth rolled his eyes, "I don't think I was ever this bad about you."

"Oh, I don't know. I was pretty obsessed with you when we first got together." I muttered, looking out of the window.

Seth smiled a very sexy smile, playfully adding a suggestive tone to his voice, "Please, baby, you're still obsessed with me."

I gaped, "I'm obsessed with you? Me? You're hooked on me like a drug addict, dork."

Seth opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again, "That is true, but that's you're fault for being so addicting."

I laughed as he pulled into the parking lot, "Wow," he parked and turned to me, van off, "That was cheesy." I leaned over and kissed him again before getting out of the vehicle.

Seth met me at the front of the van, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my hair again. "Come on, I see Quil and Embry."

We started toward the boys when someone called my name across the parking lot. I turned and waved at Jordan. Embry was going to be so happy. Jordan run and caught up with us, grinning at me, "Good morning! Hey, Seth!"

"Hey, Jordan." Seth nodded to her.

Jordan took my hand, Seth's arm still around my waist, and walked up to Embry and Quil with us. I called ahead of us, only a few feet away, "Good morning, boys!"

Quil and Embry turned to us and Embry straightened up, comically, seeing Jordan. "Hey, Baby Erin." Quil greeted, glancing at Embry from the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Jordan." Embry smiled at her, basically blind to Seth and I.

Jordan smiled, sweetly, "Good morning, Embry. You look great today, been working out?"

Embry actually blushed and shrugged, "Not really, just helping my mom out around the store."

"Aww, you are so sweet, helping her!" Jordan gushed, causing Embry to blush even redder. I almost laughed at how nervous he seemed and how at ease she was. Jordan was obviously more experienced in flirting than my half-brother.

Quil rolled his eyes, breaking in, "Okay, okay, calm down, Em." He turned to Jordan and extended a hand, "I'm Quil, this idiot's best friend and Erin's my second cousin."

"I'm Jordan."

"Believe me, I'm aware."

Jordan giggled and smiled at Embry before turning to me, "Where's room 316? I have english and I don't know where to go."

"Embry can show you, he has english, too." I threw my half-brother a bone, smiling at my friend.

"Yeah, here, let's go so that we can find your locker, too." Embry offered.

I watched then leave and laughed, shaking my head. "He is in so over his head."

Quil sighed, "She almost worries me. Girls that flirty always seem to be trouble."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "I like Jordan, she's awesome."

"She seems nice. I just don't want Embry to end up hurt." Quil muttered, shrugging.

I looked at Seth, his gaze met mine and he shrugged. I sighed and wrapped an arm around Seth, "Come on, dork. We don't want to be late. Bye, Quilly!"

Biting my lip, I started to think about what Quil had said. Jordan couldn't even begin to understand how committed to her Embry was now. She was oblivious to the fact that he would do anything, be anything for her. I hoped she didn't end up breaking his heart.


	5. Dreams

**I got a request for more Seth and Erin moments and some heating up moments, so here you go. This chapter is for my big Seth/Erin fans! I only own Erin!**

I tapped my pencil against my notebook, frustrated. I had a free period after lunch and had decided to study some geometry to try and get ahead of the game. My plan was not working due to the fact that I suck at math. I'm a language/english person, not at all mathematically gifted.

It didn't help that I was eye-doping tired. The words on the page seemed to blur together, making them impossible to read. Groaning quietly, I glanced around. Mrs. Hopkins, the librarian, was at her desk, out of sight as always, and no one else dared entered the library on the first day. A little nap couldn't hurt right?

I bowed my head, making sure to use my hair as a curtain to make it look like I was just reading a textbook. Then, my eyes fluttered shut and I was out.

* * *

_It was dark outside, the grass overgrown in the field under the stars. The moon shone at a halfway point above my head, lighting up the sky with the help of the stars. I was standing in the middle of the field, my fingers brushing against the long stalks of the grass._

_Two arms wrapped my waist and a face buried itself into my hair, resting on my shoulder. I smiled, looking down, my heart racing. Running my hands over the arms, I bit my lip, nervously. "We're probably trespassing on someone's property."_

_I felt him laugh against my back as he took my hands in his, hugging them around me. "I don't think we'll get caught."_

_Seth dropped one of my hands and jerked the other, carefully so as not to hurt me, spinning me around to face him. My heart hammered even harder at the sight of those warm brown eyes, the toned olive skin, that long, messy black hair. Our foreheads touched and he smiled, leaving me breathless._

_I blushed, looking down in embarrassment. I was wearing a pretty blue sun dress that feel to just below my knees and I was barefoot, toes scrunching up in the cool night breeze. Seth was shirtless, with his favorite basketball shorts on. "Hey, come on, 'Rin. It's just me."_

_I peaked up at him though my eyelashes and couldn't help but smile. He returned my smile and leaned forward, oh so slowly, his lips meeting mine. _

_The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, innocent. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the intensity. The feeling of him was intoxicating, setting ever cell in me of fire. Then, his hands were on my hips, lifting me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist, the kiss never broken._

_His lips left mine and, just as I was about to protest, found my neck, sprinkling my skin with kisses. I giggled at one spot, he took advantage and kissed me again. I felt gravity shift as he laid me down in the grass, hovering over me. I reached out to him, bring him closer to kiss him again. _

_I knew where this was leading but I didn't mind. Ever part of me ached for him, wanted him like I've never wanted anything before. If he wanted me, too, he could have me, every part of me, all his._

_I felt him lift me up just a bit and heard the zipper on my dress being lower. I was ready, beyond ready. I was longing-_

* * *

"Erin! Wake up!"

My head bolted up from my math book, "What? Huh?"

Seth was sitting across from me with a concerned looking Kim. I felt a blush creeping up my neck just at the sight of my boyfriend. I'd never dreamed about him that way before, how do you face someone after almost having a sex dream about them?

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, noticing my blush.

"Yeah, I was just studying, must of dozed off." I stammered, flipping the pages of my textbook.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, looking adorably worried, "Because you were, like, moaning in your sleep and muttering."

I must have looked like a tomato by than, blushing redder. "I said I'm fine!" I snapped, my voice raising serval octaves. Seth shrunk back a bit, shocked. Kim, on the other hand, was looking at me like she was figuring something out. "I have to go."

I left the library, practically running, smacking my forehead with my palm. God, I am so pathetic to have a freaking dream about _that_ at school! In front of the person I was dreaming about! I was halfway down the hall when someone called out to me from behind.

Freezing, I thought about just running for it, but decided against it. Slowly, I turned just as Kim reached me. "Yeah?"

"Moaning and muttering, plus the blush and overall off behavior? You know I can put one and two together and get three, right?" Kim asked, eyebrows raised.

I blushed, again, and looked away.

Kim laughed and covered her mouth, "Oh my god, seriously? In the library? I mean, I've dreamed about Jared before, but not in public."

"Would you shut up?!" I hissed, looking around. Luckily the hall was empty, but still. "You can't say anything to anyone!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "And who exactly would I tell? Jared? We don't have conversations about different sex dreams people we know have had." I relaxed a little, knowing she was right. She grinned even wider, enjoying this way too much, "So, it was Seth right?"

"I'm so not talking about this right now!" I snapped, continuing towards my locker as the bell rang.

"You're no fun!" Kim laughed, walking past me, toward her own locker.

"Ugh." I groaned, resting my forehead against the cold metal of my locker door. I think I'm just going to have to kill myself.


	6. Coming or Not?

**So, I was listening to Teenage Dream the whole time I was writing the last chapter, obviously. What do you think? It was Seth and Erin gushy and yet funny in a way. I only own Erin.**

The first week of school went by fairly quickly, and for the most part, it was pretty painless. Jordan and Embry were annoyingly flirty with no sign of getting any better. Kim was showing to the point that she had to switch to flowing shirts or Jared's sweatshirts. Jacob was just as quiet and brooding as his new usual.

I wondered where it was he always went off to. He would leave the house early in the morning and come back late at night. Seth confirmed that he wasn't ever late to any of his patrol shifts but when he wasn't on patrol, he wasn't reachable. Wherever he was, he was human.

Finally, Kim's mother was made aware of the fact that it was her daughter that was pregnant, not me. Amanda had been disappointed according to Kim, but she hadn't yelled or kicked her out. Kim was allowed to live at home as long as she needed. Jared also told his parents. They had given him a half an hour to pack. Amanda took him in happily.

I walked into the kitchen Friday morning and waved at Rachel. "Good morning."

"Morning, EA Sports. Made it through your first week of school already?" She asked, smiling.

I shrugged, "Not quite. Couple more hours today."

"Cool, Leah's coming over for a girl's night out tonight, so if you could hang out with Kim or something that would be nice. Leah has a hard time relaxing around others." Rachel asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I'll make plans."

* * *

I think I'm going to die.

Ever since that stupid dream, it's like I can't be within a mile of Seth without freaking out. I glance at him, I get all breathless. He smiles at me, my heart about pounds out of my chest. He kisses me, it takes everything in me to not attack him. I feel like some crazy, Seth-addicted druggie needing a fix, it's awful.

"Hey." The devil himself whispered in my ear, putting his hands on my waist.

"H-hi." I stammered, clearing my throat. I was picking a DVD at his house, standing in front of the shelf. My heart beat began to race as he brushed his hands over my stomach, wrapping his arms around my middle.

God, he smells so good. I loved that mixture of rain and woods, so fresh and crisp. I swallowed, trying to think clearly about something other than my boyfriend and his scent. Trying being the mean part of that sentence.

"What are we watching?" Seth's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, the movie. Um, I don't know, you pick." I muttered, pulling away from him to sit on the couch. Seth gave me a weird look but shrugged and went back to looking at the movies.

I really should've thought this night through. Leah was having a girl's night out with Rachel and Sue had gone with Billy to Forks to see Charlie Swan, saying she'd be back late. So, now I'm home alone with my boyfriend at his house. Normally, that would be no problem. Lately, it was a huge issue.

Seth put a DVD in and sat next to me, hugging me to him as usual. I fought back a romantic movie sigh as I breathed him in and felt his strong arm around me. Glancing at Seth from the corner of my eye, I double took. He was so cute and looked so perfect, just sitting there.

Noticing my staring, Seth looked at me, "What?"

I had been fighting every cell in my body for days now and I was sick and tired of it. Why was I so scared, anyway? This was Seth, my dork. And I was obviously ready for whatever may happen. "I give up."

"Wh-" I cut him off by straddling his lap and grabbing his shirt, bring his lips to mine. Like every kiss recently, the contact seemed to light my nerves of fire, deepening the intensity.

Suddenly, I was being lifted up, just to be laid back down on the couch, Seth hovering over me. My fingers tangled in his hair, which he was growing out for me. I moved a little to get more comfortable, kissing him back just as hard. Our lips broke apart and Seth's lips found my neck, moving and kissing, causing giggles.

His hands, which were on my thighs, moved up and began to play with the hem of my shirt.

Using the tiny bit of rational brain power I had left, I pushed Seth back ever so slightly. "Wait."

He sat back and looked down, "I'm sorry, I took that too far-"

I got up and took his hand, "No, you didn't. Now, come on, because I for one don't think the couch is exactly a romantic setting."

Seth slowly got up and touched my arm with his free hand, looking me dead in the eye, "You're sure about this?"

"Positive." I nodded, pecking his lips before walking backward toward the stairs. "Coming or not?"

**Super short, I know. I tried but I can't write sex scenes and this story is only rated T, so it just didn't happen. You know what happened, use your imaginations to fill in the blank. I'll try to post again tonight or tomorrow. Love you guys!**


	7. Finally Said

**Okay, so relationship development in the last chapter that was a bigger deal. So, what now? I only own Erin**

A week into school and I already felt buried in the work load. Drumming my fingers on the coffee table, I sighed. Billy was watching a football game over at Charlie's and Rachel was on the couch behind me, watching a soup opera on the TV. I should have probably given up and waited till Seth was around. He got math, I did not.

The front door opened and Seth, Quil, Jacob, and Paul all filed in. Jacob actually looked pretty at ease in his own home. Nowadays, he usually looks tense and angry. I got up, hugging my boyfriend and looking at the others. "How was patrol?"

"It was just Embry, Paul, Seth and me. Pretty routine. Seth and Paul wanted to see you and Rach, but Embry got a text from Jordan so he went off. I figured this was my better option because at least Jake's here." Quil told me.

Jacob rolled his eyes and hit Quil's arm. Boys.

Rachel came out to the hall and kissed Paul quick before turning to me, "I thought you had homework."

"I need Seth." I told her.

Paul snorted, "We all heard."

Quil laughed with Paul and Seth froze in my arms. I looked between my boyfriend, Quil and Paul, eyebrows together, "What?"

"Nothing." Seth said a little too quick. Paul and Quil both started laughing even harder. Rachel looked at me, eyebrows raised. I shrugged, having no clue.

"Wait," Jacob broke in, looking tense again, "You had sex with my baby cousin!?"

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at Seth and I.

I pulled back from my boyfriend, blushing red, "You told them?!"

Seth looked panicked, fixing his gaze on me first, "I couldn't help it. We can see into each other's mind in wolf form. I know way more about Emily, Kim, and Rachel than I ever wanted to, trust me. I'm sorry!"

I was embarrassed but who could I blame? Seth? It wasn't his fault. Sighing, I glared at Paul, who was still trying not to laugh more, "It's fine, I guess."

"Fine!? It's not fine!" Jacob snapped, shoving Seth, "She's freaking 15! So are you, dumbass! You can't even drive, why would you think you're old enough for sex?!"

Seth looked shocked and cornered, "I-I-"

I cut him off, trying to save his ass. "Jake, shut up and leave Seth alone. The only person who's wronged me here is you."

"Me? What did I do?" Jacob asked, turning his full attention to me.

"You're shitting me, right?" I asked, laughing bitterly. "No, wait, I said I wouldn't do this. No big Erin-call-outs."

"No, please Erin, tell me what I did! I'm dying to know what else I've screwed up in my life! Tell me how you really feel, cuz." Jake asked, sarcastically.

I glared at him, "Fine. Let's see here, _cuz_. You're selfish, really freaking selfish. I know Bella's a bitch and she broke your heart and Jacob, I'm _so_ sorry she hurt you, really I am, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt everyone else around you. I _needed_ you, Billy needed you, Rachel needed you, and where were you? Off the reservation, that's where. Fool me once, shame on you, but know you've fooled me twice, and I'm not a fool, Jacob."

Jacob looked taken aback. Everyone did. Expect Seth, he looked sympathetic. He nodded to me, telling me in that gesture that it was okay, he was right there. Jake swallowed, "Erin, I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're fucking sorry. It's too late to apologize. Just get off you're high-and-mighty and stay away from me and out of my business. Maybe one day, sorry will be enough, but today isn't that day." I snapped. When I was finished, I almost laughed. Those emotions had been bottled up for months, the release felt almost as good as an adrenaline rush. Now, it was out and I could move on.

Turning to Seth, I gave a tired smile, "I need help with geometry."

"Sure." Seth said, following me back to the coffee table. "I need help with english, actually, too."

"Of course you do. You don't know the difference between Shakespeare and Charles Dickens." I commented, sitting down.

I heard the front door slam shut and glanced over to see Jacob was gone. Whatever. Paul and Rachel moved into the kitchen to talk and eventually Quil sat with Seth and I and helped us with what he could, having taking the same courses the year before.

It reminded me faintly of months ago when I was just Quil, Seth, and I. We had even gone to that stupid party together. The first time I almost kissed Seth. The night Quil turned for the first time, not that I knew that than.

"So," I asked, "How's Claire? I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer."

Quil got that smile on his face. The telltale imprint smile each wolf saves from his or her imprint. I glanced over at Seth and got a glimpse of my special smile. "She's great. You're both invited to her birthday party, according to Emily. Oh, and Erin, you need to come around Emily's more often."

"I wasn't sure I was welcome after the last party we had." I muttered, looking at my textbook.

Seth cleared his throat, changing the subject, "How old will Claire be, anyway?"

"Three." Quil told him, "She like puzzles and prank stuff. She's whoopie cushioned Embry too many times to count."

I smiled at the hint of pride in his voice and rolled my eyes. "You and Embry should not be influencing a child that young." Quil stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him, playfully, "Thank you for proving my point. You said Embry was with Jordan?"

Quil's face dropped, "Um yeah, I think."

"What?" I asked, noticing Seth was also avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well," Seth started, "It's just, from what we're seeing, Jordan is kind of playing Embry. She's all stop and go. Flirty but that makes a 'just friends' comment. Texts him all the time but cancels at the last minute when they have plans. Stuff like that."

"Hmm," I sighed, "All I know is she said she doesn't date. Maybe she just wants to be friends but she feels that imprint pull."

"Maybe." Seth agreed.

"Yeah," Quil commented, "Or maybe she just enjoys messing with his head."


	8. Partying, Again

**Okay, so you guys might hate me for this, but I have a plan for everything. IF a couple is really meant to be, they will happen...eventually. I only own Erin and Jordan and unborn baby Cameron/Daniels.**

That Saturday night, Jordan happened to called me.

"Call Kim and Seth and anyone else you want, we are going to a party." She stated, sounding excited.

"Um, the last time I went to a school party, I was grounded for a week. I don't think so." I told her, laying back on my bed. Seth, who was still hanging out, turned to look at me from his spot at my desk, eyebrows raised. I shrugged, listening to her response.

"Oh, come on, Erin! Please! I don't want to go alone and you're, like, my only friend. I already got Embry in on it, so you could tell you're Uncle Billy that you'll be with your own brother." Jordan begged.

Embry? Call? Embry hadn't gone to parties before he changed and after he did, he was normally the one helping Sam break them up. Why- Duh, Jordan had asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay, I'll ask. You know, Kim's pregnant, right? She can't really go to parties."

"That's why we need her! She can't drink and she can bring Jared and he'll probably not drink because she can't. Two drivers for everyone else." Jordan informed me.

"I'll ask and get back to you." I shrugged, looking at Seth. "Bye."

"See you!"

I hang up and sat up, propping myself up on my palms. "Party? Tonight?"

Seth shrugged, "I'll go if you go. I don't care."

"I don't know." I got up, "I'll ask Billy, but I highly doubt he'll say yes."

Seth got up and followed me out to the hall, sitting on the couch next to Paul, who was watching the fishing channel with Billy. Rachel was in the chair, typing on her laptop. I sat on her armrest. Jacob hadn't returned from his storm out hours earlier. "Hey Uncle Billy."

"What do you want, kid?" Billy eyed me suspiciously.

I gaped, "Why would you think I want something?"

"Because that's the only reason you seem to talk to me these days, if you want something." Billy sighed and gave me a tired smile, "I'm messing with ya, 'Rinny. What do you need?"

I felt guilty even asking now. Playing with my hand, I bit my lip, "I was invited to a party and I was just wondering if I could go. Embry's going to be there and my friend, Jordan. Seth would go with me and I wouldn't drink. I think even Kim is going."

Rachel peaked over the top of her computer, watching her father as he thought. Billy sighed, "I guess you're not a child anymore and I need to get used to that. You can go, but I'm trusting you here, Erin. Don't mess around and disappoint me."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you!" I leaned down, kissing my uncle's cheek. "I love you, Uncle Billy."

"Sure, sure. I love you, too, kid." He smiled at me, squeezing my hand for a second before letting me go.

I glanced over at Seth, who's eye were now glued to the TV, and rolled my eyes. "I'm calling Kim." I said, picking up the home phone from the coffee table and going to the kitchen to sit on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, feel like practicing child care?" I asked, swinging me feet.

There was a pause, "Erin, I love you, but why must you call me with random questions like that?"

I laughed, "No, there's a party tonight and I figure watching drunk teens must be a bit like dealing with a baby. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"You're seriously inviting me to a party right now?" Kim asked, sounding like she was not believing me.

"Seriously. You could use some fun and you don't have to drink at parties. I won't be." I told her. "Please, for me. Jordan'll be there and Seth and Embry so far. Get Jared to come." I suggested.

"If Jared's going, I'm in!" Paul yelled from the other room.

"Paul's in if you get Jared to go." I relayed, tempting her. Kim, for some reason, is kind of the me to Paul's Embry. She actually enjoys spending time with him. I don't get it.

There was another pause. "Ugh, fine. I'll go and if I'm there, Jared's coming. He doesn't have patrol tonight."

"Sweet, I'll let Jordan know." I told her, hanging up. Just then, my doorbell rang. "I got it!" I called, going to the front door. When I opened it, there Jordan stood with Embry and Quil behind her. She grinned at me.

"What's up? You in or not, Black?" God, I think I got used to how pretty Jordan is on a regular basis, but now, she looks incredible. I feel bad for Embry, who has his eyes on every move she makes.

Her long blond hair is down as always but she curled it into prefect chaos so it looked messy in a good way. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and lime green converse with a tight black tank top that was defiantly considered low-cut. Again, I was struck by how skinny she was.

"I'm in and so is Seth, Paul, Kim, and Jared." I told her, letting them all in.

Jordan stepped inside and looked me up and down, her eyes scanning me like a radar before she nodded, "Okay, nothing I can't fix. We need to get you ready, sweetie."

I shrugged, "Um, okay." As she grabbed my arm, I called over my shoulder to Embry and Quil that everyone was in the living room.

Once I showed Jordan where my room was, she started looking though my closet, inspecting my outfits. "So," She started, running a hand down the dress I'd worn to Bella's graduation months ago, "What did you're Uncle say?"

"That I'm not a kid anymore and he trusts me." I shrugged, "Normal stuff, I guess."

Jordan's eye widened and a huge grin spread across her face, "That's it!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's your look for tonight." Jordan said in a 'duh' tone.

"What is?" I asked again, slightly annoyed.

Jordan smiled wider still, running her hand over my clothes, "We're going to show everyone that Erin Avery Black is not a little girl anymore."


	9. S: So Beautiful

**This chapter is special! It's Seth's point of view. I've been wanting to write this scene with Erin and Jordan since basically I created Jordan, so I'm super excited and I thought it would be funniest from a boy's pov. I only own Erin and Jordan and unborn baby Cameron/Daniels.**

_Seth's Point of View_

I was throughly confused. The party was going on loudly around me and yet I couldn't find Erin anywhere. Jordan had dragged Erin into her room and that came out an hour later, saying they would need a little more time. To go ahead of them and she would drive Erin there in her car.

So we left. That was an hour ago and I hadn't seen any sign of my girlfriend yet. Quil and Embry were standing with me, by the front door, watching for them.

"Maybe they skipped." Quil suggested, yelling over the music.

Embry shook his head, "Jordan was too excited. She couldn't wait for this party."

I didn't say it out loud, but I knew if Erin was going to back out, she would at least text me or call. I'd checked my phone twice in the last ten minutes and nothing.

There was a text tone and Embry pulled out his phone, looking at the screen, "Jordan just texted me that they're here. At the stage? What stage?"

I shrugged, looking around. Quil suddenly snorted, "I think she means the dinning room table." He pointed. Jordan was indeed on the kitchen table, leaning over to whisper to the DJ. My looked to her right and froze.

There was Erin. Her hair was down and messy, looking incredibly sexy. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, low-cut and tight with black skinny jeans and her favorite pink converse. My sharp eye could see the eyeliner and mascara from her, but it wasn't too much, just enough to highlight her amazing blue eyes. She looked awkwardly over at Jordan and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's go." Embry said, leading the way.

Someone grabbed my arm as we moved. I turned and came face to face with Kim, flanked by Paul and Jared, "Why is Erin on the table? Why Jordan?"

"No clue, that's what we're checking out." I told her.

Jordan smiled smugly, standing up straight as the DJ started the next song and handed Jordan two microphones. Singing? Erin's a good singer, don't get me wrong, but she hates singing in front of people. What was she doing? But she took the mic from Jordan as the song started.

"Is that-" Kim started.

"Oh, no way!" Quil muttered.

"I Kissed A Girl? Seriously?" Paul exclaimed.

(_This is Jordan singing. _**_This is both sing_**)

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

Jordan sang, walking in a strut in front of Erin, who just watched her. As the next line started, Jordan turned sharply to the front, walking toward Erin slowly.

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

Jordan touched Erin's arm, moving up close to her. Erin blushed and turned her head to look at Jordan, smiling nervously.

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

At the last line, Jordan spun, moving behind Erin to rest her chin on Erin's shoulder, singing into her mic.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Jordan shrugged at the 'don't mind it' line than swung over to Erin's other shoulder.

_It felt so wrong_

And back.

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Jordan walked away from Erin, going to the other side of the table.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Again, Jordan turned to Erin, walking toward her slowly.

_No, I don't even know your name_

**_It doesn't matter,_**

I swallowed hard as Erin's voice joined Jordan's as back up.

_You're my experimental game_

**_Just human nature, _**

Both girls shrugged together, Jordan still moving across the table. Then she was behind Erin again.

_It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

Erin almost laughed as she waggled her finger with Jordan, shaking their heads in sync.

_Not _**_how they should behave_**

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

Jordan messed with her hair than hugged Erin with one arm. And then Erin opened her mouth and made the sexiest sound I had ever heard. It was a sort of background hum to Jordan's singing but it was hot.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

Again, Erin broke in with that back note.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

And again.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

And again. I swallowed and shook my head, trying to keep my thoughts clean.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it, _

Jordan started walking around Erin, who followed her with her eyes, a playful smile on her face. She is gorgeous with that smile.

_Us girls we are so magical_

Jordan spun a lock of Erin's hair around her finger, letting it fall back to my girlfriend's bare shoulder.

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

Jordan ran her fingers down Erin's arm, than moved her hand up to touch Erin's cheek, before moving behind her and resting her chin on Erin's shoulder.

_Hard to resist so touchable_

Jordan's hands ran from Erin's hips up to her waist and down her stomach over the tank top, of course.

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Erin turned her head, her face inches from Jordan's and sang her sexy back note again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

Jordan moved away from Erin, singing out to the front. Multiple males from the party had paused there drinking to watch the show.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Erin grinned and sang her note, watching Jordan dance around.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Jordan sat down on the edge of the table, swinging her legs and resting a hand on some guy's shoulder while Erin sang the note.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

The song ended on Erin's last note. My girlfriend laughed and looked out, her eyes meeting mine before she hopped off the table and grabbed Jordan from the guy, moving through the crowd to us.

"What was that?" I exclaimed, eye widened.

Erin grinned and shrugged, "Jordan's idea. I thought it would be fun." She looked down and started messing with her tank top's low-cut, pulling it. "Ugh, I feel so out of whack in this outfit." She pulled at her jeans, too, frowning. "Jordan says cosmetics over comfort."

"You'd look just as beautiful in your cookie monster pj's and a sweatshirt." I told her, leaning down to kiss her.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips were centimeters from mine when Erin was tugged away. Kim was there with a shocked look on her face, "Erin, what were you thinking?"

"Kim, calm down. It was just a song. It's not like I got drunk or anything. I was just having fun." Erin reasoned, shrugging.

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, the gesture made the bump on her stomach stand out a bit more. Jared showed up behind his girlfriend, copying her stance. I almost laughed, they actually looked like parents. "Just make sure you don't do anything stupid, please."

"I promise." Erin smiled sweetly before turning back to me, "I actually want to go home. I know I just got here but you made those cookie monster pj's and sweatshirt sound really good."

"We can walk." I suggested, pointing toward the front door.

She nodded and took my head leading me through the crowd. Once we left the house, I crouched in front of Erin, "Hop on, I'm way faster than you and you look tired."

By the time I had walked to the Black house, Erin was asleep, her head on my shoulder. I waved to Billy as I passed him in the living room and went back to Erin's room, laying her on the bed carefully. She stirred but didn't wake up.

She's so beautiful, she doesn't need the make up or the tight clothes, she just is. Smiling, I went to the closet and found her cookie monster pants and one of the sweatshirts she stood from me and set them next to her on the bed before kissing her forehead and leaving.


	10. E&J: Just Friends

**Okay this is a kind of trial... third person point of view. This takes place at the party after Erin and Seth leave. I only own Erin and Jordan.**

_Third Person Point of View_

Jordan Davis made her way through the crowd, giggling. Erin split away from her to go to her boyfriend, Seth, and without her, Jordan changed course. She moved backward to the table, to that cute boy.

As she moved, she caught a glimpse of Embry across the room watching her. Suddenly, every part of her wanted to move back towards him. She ignored the feeling that had been haunting her since she'd first set eyes on the other teenager, carrying onward to the other boy. The harmless boy.

The pull toward Embry frightened Jordan, it was a constant tugging in her gut, a feeling of electric sparks whenever they touched, something so hard to ignore that she often forgot to. Embry was like some foreign extreme, being around him felt a bit like drowning in fire. Feelings that intense were dangerous, Jordan knew that much.

"Hi," She said, reaching the boy by the table and smiling. "Like the show?"

The boy chuckled and shrugged, "It was alright. I'd love to see more, though. I'm Kyle."

Jordan giggled, leaning in closer and shaking the boy's hand, "Jordan."

"Want to go somewhere and talk, Jordan?" Kyle asked, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Laughing at the obviousness of the statement's double meaning, Jordan shrugged, "I don't know, I'm kind of thirsty."

"Well, you're also kind of hot, so please?" This boy was not so smooth, his flirting blunt and lackluster. Jordan's mind flickered for a moment to another flirting session, pleasantly filled with inexperience and a dorky smile. Blinking, Jordan's smile dropped, her head turning to scan the room. She could no longer find Embry and she was grateful.

Turning back to Kyle, she forced the sexy smile back, "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

Kyle grinned and Jordan waited for the feeling she normally got with boys like this, the feeling of excitement and the thrill of attention. It didn't come, yet she still allowed Kyle to take her hand and lead her up the stairs and down a hallway filled with kissing couples and drunk teens.

Finding an empty room, Kyle pulled Jordan in, kissing her hard on the lips. Laughing without any real emotion, Jordan pushed him away, "Calm down, buddy, we got awhile." It was true. No one at home would worry be worried, even if she was days past curfew, and her friends would probably figure she got a ride from someone.

Kyle closed the door, clicking the lock. Jordan's stomach turned uneasily as he turned and approached her, backing her up till her legs hit the edge of the bed. "I hate foreplay." His lips found her neck, kissing her hard on the smooth skin, "I like to just do it."

"How romantic." Jordan muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Kyle snipped, shoving her shoulders, causing her to fall back on the mattress.

Then he was on top of her, kissing and sucking. Jordan closed her eyes and waited again for that feeling, some shred of any emotion besides the sick one rolling in her stomach currently. Nothing changed but the feeling of being dirtied. Every touch, kiss and look from Kyle just made the dirty feeling grow to the point that she couldn't take it.

"Okay, stop it." She muttered, opening her eyes. Kyle ignored her, putting his hand up her tight tank top, causing it to ride up. His hands were disgusting against her skin, sweaty and cold. Jordan sighed and pushed his hand away, "Get off, I have to go."

"It won't take long." He whispered, trying to calm her down, make her stay. The statement just made Jordan feel worse, cheap in someway.

"I don't care, get off!" She snapped, pushing him back hard. Her heart was beating faster, beginning to feel trapped under his weight.

"What-" She didn't let him finish, just shoved him again hard. He was sent back from the blow, crashing off the bed. Jumping up, Jordan ran to the door, head down in shame. She unlocked the door and walked briskly down the hall. She just wanted to be gone, to go away.

Halfway down the stairs, Kyle caught up to her, yelling from the top step, for everyone to hear, "Psycho slut! Get out, you bitch!"

Glaring down the stairs, Jordan thought about turning around and taking Kyle down couple pegs in front of all his friend but instead, she just left. She just wanted out.

The cool night air filled her lungs, cleaning them, the breeze sweeping over her skin, taking the disgusted feeling with it. She felt better, but only a bit. Tucking her hands in her jean shorts, she shivered, kicking the gravel of the driveway.

"Jordan?" The voice sent a shock wave down she spine, causing her to turn sharply and see the person who'd called her. Embry ran toward her, stoping when he was within touching distance. "Are you okay? He souldn't have said that! What an dick! I'll kick his ass, I swear to-"

"Embry, calm down. His ego was just hurt because a girl said no to him. Besides, I'm fine. Why should I care what a dick like him thinks of me?" Jordan asked, tucking some hair behind her ear and meeting the boy's eyes.

Embry relaxed instantly at Jordan's command, watching her carefully for a moment before speaking again, "You look beautiful, you know. Just thought someone should tell you."

Jordan looked into his eyes, warmth and bliss filling her up for just a moment before she shook her head and blinked, looking away, "Shut up."

"What? I'm just saying." Embry shrugged, watching her again.

Jordan bit her lip, keeping her eyes on the moon, "Nothing can happen between us, Embry. Stop trying to kid yourself by thinking you can win me over. It's not going to happen. You're sweet but it wouldn't work."

Embry cringed, swallowing hard. He'd thought the same things himself. Jordan was too good for him and aware of it, she was just to nice to say so, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Embry, what did I just-" Jordan started.

"We can still be friends, right? I just want you to get home safe, why is that so bad?" He asked, eyebrows coming together.

Jordan sighed and turned to look at him, thinking it over. She sighed, "Fine."

They both got into Jordan's car and she handed her keys over to Embry. It was silent beside from Jordan's directions. The whole ride, Embry wanted nothing more than to reach over and take her hand, but friends don't do that and he couldn't loss her completely. So he would follow her rules.

At Jordan's house, Embry got out, shutting the door behind him loudly. Across the hood of the car Jordan cringed, turning to the house and shhing him. "What?" He asked.

Jordan's eyes scanned across the house, her body tense. Worry began to spread throughout Embry's system, "Jordan, what's wrong?"

She relaxed, turning to him, "Noth-"

"I see little Miss. Bitch fit is home!" A voice called from the porch. A light flickered on and a tall man stood there, arms crossed. "It's past twelve."

"Since when do you care?" Jordan asked, walking over and taking her keys from Embry.

"Shut up and get your ass inside, Jordan." The man, Jordan's father, Embry figured, said. "Your mother would roll over in her grave if she could see what a tramp you look like right now."

"Fuck you, Brian." She hissed before turning on the porch stairs to say goodbye to Embry. Only he was gone, completely vanished. She shrugged and than she went inside, followed by her glaring father.


	11. Jealousy

**ordan and Erin are both completely straight, they were just having fun. I have no problem girl on girl but both of these girls are a bit taken. I only own Erin and Jordan and Anderson.**

_Erin's Point of View_

"Okay, class, today we will be partnering up for a new project. Please find a seat next to your partner." Mr. Roberts said, looking down at his list of names. I sighed, brushing some hair out of my face. World history wasn't my favorite subject by far. "Erin Black and Anderson Mendoza."

A cross the room, a boy gestured for me to come sit with him. I recognized Anderson from the years of school we'd attended together, but we weren't really friends. In fact, I wasn't sure we'd ever actually spoken. I picked up my bag and walked over to his table, sitting in the empty seat next to him.

Anderson watched me, an easy smile on his fact the whole time. He stuck his hand out as Mr. Roberts continued to read off names, "I'm Anderson and you're Erin."

I shook his hand, "That I am."

"You any good at world history?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"A average." I shrugged.

"Pretty and smart, very interesting." Anderson gave me a smirk before he returned his attention to Mr. Roberts. I was slightly taken aback, normally Seth was the only person to call me pretty or anything like that. Shrugging it off, I listened to the teacher explain the assignment.

When Mr. Roberts was done, Anderson turned his attention back to me, "So, your place or mine?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Relax, I mean to work on the project. Unless, that is, you want me to mean something a bit more." He reached over and tucked my hair back behind my ear. I swiped his hand away and rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams. I don't care, but my house is normally packed with people." I responded, writing out the project plan in my notebook.

"Fine, my place than." Anderson wrote down his address and handed me the slip of paper, "Don't go giving that to just anyone."

I laughed and shook my head, putting the paper in my pocket, "Wouldn't dare."

"So, tell me something." Anderson said, sitting back.

"What?" I asked, eyebrows coming together.

"Anything, just something about you. It can even be dirty." He flicked his eyebrow up, suggestively. I laughed and shook my head, looking at the table. "Oh, come on. I'm just messing around."

"Okay, um, my favorite color is blue." I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Anderson rolled his eyes, "Boring!"

I glared at him, "Fine, tell me something."

"Okay, okay." He leaned in really close, almost whispering in my ear, "I've always wanted to talk to you, just never did." He leaned back, smirking, "I'm really glad we got partnered."

I swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable, "I have a boyfriend."

"I'm aware."

That's when the bell rang. I got up, picking up my notebook and pen. Without saying a word to my new partner, I left the classroom. No one had ever really flirted with me before. I mean, there was Seth, but he didn't really count.

Speak of the devil, I thought, stepping out of the classroom to see my boyfriend standing against the opposite wall, waiting just for me. I smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek, "Hey you."

Seth smiled down at me, "Hey."

"So, Erin, my house at 7 sound good?" Anderson asked, coming over to us.

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck, glancing at Seth, "Yeah, that's fine."

Anderson smiled, ignoring Seth completely, "Great, see you then." He winked at me as he passed, going down the hall.

Seth watched him go, a smile glare on his face, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I laughed, "We got partnered for a project and he has a little crush on me or something. No big deal."

"Just a crush?" Seth asked, stilled glaring.

I rolled my eyes and got on my tip toes to kiss Seth's nose, "I'm with you, remember. I'm not interested in anyone else, you know that."

"Right." Seth said, nodding, "I know."

"Come on, we have to go meet everyone at lunch." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Seth seemed to be back to his relaxed self by the time we got to the cafeteria. Embry was glaring at the table, Jordan obviously ignoring him by talking to Paul about an english assignment. Quil was trying to cheer Embry up and failing. Jacob, who was actually at school for once, was glaring at his empty tray. Kim and Jared were busy doing what they always did now, baby planning.

Pulling up two chairs, Seth and I sat next to each other. Kim glanced up as we sat and gave me a wave before going back to talking with Jared. Jordan cut off mid-sentence and grinned at me. "Hey, girlie, how was class?"

I shrugged, "Started a new project."

"Got assigned a new partner." Seth grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Is there a story I'm missing here?"

I glared at Seth before turning to Jordan, "No, just some guy flirted with me and Seth is throwing a fit about it."

"I am not throwing a fit!" Seth said, defensively.

"Someone's whipped." Quil muttered, laughing when Seth glared at him.

"So," Jordan started, ignoring Quil, "Who was flirting with you?"

I shrugged, "His name is Anderson Mendoza."

"Is he cute?" She asked. Seth's head snapped to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Jordan!" I hissed, shaking my head.

"What? I'm just curious. And so what if you think he's cute? Doesn't mean you'll run off and jump him. I just wanted to know." Jordan shrugged.

Seth obviously didn't like the thought of me "running off and jumping" a guy. He tensed, his fist clenching. I sighed and rested my hands over Seth's. His eye met mine and I felt the shaking over my palms clam down. I leaned forward and smiled at him, "Relax, please. You have no reason to be jealous."

Seth sighed, "Actually I do."

"Why's that? Don't trust me?" I asked, jokingly, hoping to calm him down more.

"I trust you. I just don't trust the dirtbags who want what they can't have." Seth muttered.

I sighed and leaned in further, kissing Seth quick, "I love you, dork. Calm down."

Seth nodded, taking a deep breath, "I love you, too, 'Rin."


End file.
